New Beginnings
by powerofthefreedom
Summary: Reyna is tired of having to go through her pain and decieds to move and go to New York where she will meet Leo Valdez will they Put aside all the hurt both have endured and be together. I guess we won't know till you read so what you waiting for leyna fans. :) some OOC's. rated T for languege, and leo will be a flirt when they meet. PJO & HOO included, no demigods.
1. New York Here I Come

Chapter 1

New York here I come

By: powerofthefreedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters, Rick Roirdan does… This sucks in my circumstance. ;P**

* * *

Reyna's POV

_I wonder where I will go next, somewhere nobody will know me. Oh Gods, I wish my fate was different but it's bound to happen. And to think being a good person could get you anywhere in life, WRONG it's the strong, brave ones. That is what I know from experience. I was once an innocent soul, pure to the world, but eventually my innocent world came crashing down. Wow who thought I would sound this depressing, but I have reasons…_

_My mother had left us, me._

_My best friend, Jason Grace, left and never came back_

_My dad then went into depression about mom and forgot to care, about everything, I HAD to leave_

_My older sister, Hylla, died with me on the road to find a better home, protecting me_

_So as you see it's better for me to not get involve with people. It leads to feels, then attachment then, for me, regret. Nothing is permanent and I learned the hardest way, especially people._

My thoughts racing around in my head, that's all I have Me, Myself, and I. Well, luck has finally struck me, I'm leaving my home, and it reminds me to much of the pain. And I know crying and being weak will not help anything so I just have to leave… again. I know what you're thinking AGAIN well I left after my father's depressing state so I left and my sister being headstrong went along, and well after her death, I'll spare the details, I went back and toke the best care of my dad. But I'm done being that sixteen-cleaning-maid-to-her-ill-depressing-father to the neighbor's. "I won't miss you San Francisco, not one bit." I said the sentence with all the emotions I could put it in pain, frustration, anger, sadness, regret, and loneliness.

Now you must wander how I will get to this place, this safe haven that I don't even know about. Well, what place is filled with people that you know you will never ever be nice to but just will talk to, I'm not a mute I can talk, just no attachments to people. Okay what place is full of buildings with needed workers, and a great place to rent for a while**?**_ Hmmm… That's it I'm going to New York._ Now how will I get there?_ I could go to the airport find a single young man with a ticket to new York at the airport hit on him kiss him while I pick his pockets then I could kick him or knee him in his balls and get ready for the flight, but a cheap airport so they hardly check security, this is San Fran. _Now I know what makes you think why I would even think about doing those things but I said I was ONCE innocent, everything for me changed, but for the better.

_ O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 _

_The deed is done, that poor sucker never saw it coming. I _smirk thinking that poor fella was too easy. I just went up to him and start to flirt, he flirt back too. Then I was walking away but he asked to go somewhere private and I nodded and followed him, and oh yeah I forgot to mention I was trained to fight when I was little but not from my dad but from my mom, Bellona. When I mean trained I mean hard core training well for a three year old to be trained non-stop for five years. Ever since I was three, I was prepared. It's actually a hobby now, lets me blow off back to the pointif he went too far I know how to handle it. So by the time he was cussing holding his ball sack, more like caressing them, she went to find where the airplane is and get on.

Well, as luck would have it I made it okay. Till they actually noticed me, my dark brown long hair cascading down my back in a somewhat neat fish-tail, with this white plain white shirt with loose sleeves hanging on my forearms and the straps at my shoulders cotton shirt with a dark spaghetti purple underneath. With black skinny jeans and some old ripped up converse, the only thing that did show where she's been and proof of how long she walked. Her face was clean when she checked in the bathroom. My dark chocolate brown eyes gazing upon the security guards trying to act like I belong here. Which was hard because I had no luggage so how could I act like I belong, when I notice nobody is alone, they're here with their families. "Aww Shit!" I mutter barley realize I stick out .

Then they break away their gaze, the security guys, and look around again. I look around too, for a minute. Then I hear "Departure to New York ready at G6 be ready to show ID." Shit imam need a distraction… what could it be… _maybe I can trick the security man to not seeing it or I can pass by really quick, shit I should have thought this through! Okay, calm down it's not like you can see the future I didn't predict this… oh I know I just go stick with a family and hope for the best. That's all I got._

_ O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

So finally I got up after they said coach, I mean who knew that many people love first class. I was walking then I noticed a family behind me and I saw that was a very big family so they will have to do. I start to walk slowly and then I end up behind them but close when the security guys start to check their ID's and they got so frustrated they let the whole family go through and me, I inwardly smiled, these moments I like to appreciate my genius. "New York here I come!" I say under my breath as I sit comfortably sleeping while the plane flies off into the night starry sky.

**(A/N: Well what do you guys think, I'm actually new to this, I'm pretty sure you can tell to, review and tell me what you like and what you don't and how Leo and Reyna should meet a Goode high. Tell me if I should continue but you gotta review. Follow the story if you like possibly love it.)**


	2. New York, New York

Chapter 2

New York, New York

By: powerofthefreedom

Reyna's POV

Chingada madre, _I may have forgotten about money. Oh Gods, I'm going to have to get a job. That is just great, and in New York! Oh wait, duh, it's New York, every place will be searching for new employees. Once I get off this plane, I'm going to have to walk around. I'm really tired, I don't wanna walk around!_

I stand up when I realize it's time to get out of the plane. _Dampnes eam, I have to figure out where I may live next, and school. I mean that's the reason I left anyway to get a better life. Maybe I shouldn't have left. But I do not want to have that life again it was horrible! I'm going to make the best of it; I WILL NOT go back to that, infernum! _

**(A/N: chingada madre-bitches, but it's used like shit or a word that expresses your hurt or mistake, dampnes eam- damn it, infernum - hell)**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

I try to walk around the airport. Try, because sitting down on a plane for hours and land then realize you don't know what part exactly of New York you're in! Maybe I should check the ticket that I stole, now I feel really guilty, but it's too late. I push my guilty thoughts to the back of my head. I hate to feel remorse, I know how it feels to be pitied and I hated it.

I walk aimlessly around the airport to check it out. When I see a girl with red frizzy hair and green emerald eyes, I stop. She is standing near many paintings, they are some standing but up against a wall, they rest are on stands showing great emotions. I see one painting, it seemed special to her.

It was all red with swirls of green and orange. I'm not one to read emotions but what I got from the painting was deep. I think the red was to show love, the love she wanted or had. The sea-green was of envy, maybe of love or a person. Orange showed me that she was better on her own and she could be tamed but she did feel hurt. Now I feel crazy for even thinking that be looking at her painting.

I went up to her, she seemed really cool. I love her painting, the one I observed. I went up to her and asked, "Are you selling these paintings?" I waited for her answer, and while doing so I got a better look at her. Because a bunch of people blocked my view so I only saw her white creamy skin; red frizzy hair, and her emerald eyes. Now I see she is dressed up in old worn out t-shit, blue faded jeans with paint smudges. It seemed that most of paint went to her pants instead of her canvas. Her shoes were plain white tennis with sharpie colored drawings; paint splatters on her shoes. Her apron was plain red with stains here and there.

"No I just take them out and have people stare them and not pay for them."

I raise my right eyebrow and give her my Are-you-fucking-with-me-look, while tilting my head to the left side.

"I'm just fucking with you," the painter said breaking into a smile.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She said with such kindness and an inviting smile.

"My name is Reyna, I just moved here from San Francisco."

"Umm, Do you know where we are, exactly in New York?" I question the girl.

She looks up at me smiling like crazy and says in a cheery sing-songy voice," _**NEEWWWW YOORRK, NEEWWWW YOORRRKKK, these streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you. Welcome to New York, New York!**_

She finally stopped singing when people started shushing her for singing.

"Sorry the New Yorker's here are crabby," Rachel explains to me.

"HEY YOU DON'T TELL ME TO SHUSH," she said pointing to a guitarist tuning his guitar, who just recently help the people shushing her.

"YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING THAT DAMN GUITER SO CRAPPY SO WHY DON'T I GO OVER THERE AND BREAK THAT PIECE OF SHIT TO GIVE EVERYONE PEACE AND QIUET YOU HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD!

"NOT AGAIN RAAACHHEEELLLL," said the guitarist running from Rachel.

I 'm so glad I didn't laugh, it was a funny accident but showing emotions is weak. Rachel turns to me and says in sickly sweet voice, "what would you like to buy?"

I point to the painting I observed. Rachel looks at it with proudness. "That'll be $20 bucks, Reyna" "Oh, I'm sorry I don't have money." I look down quickly to not see the pity in her eyes.

Rachel's POV

I stare at the girl with a fish-tail braid coming down all the way to her waist and longer, at her back. Her white cotton shirt with the short sleeves at her bare forearms, and a dark purple undershirt, with black skinny jeans and old ripped up blue with splatter of white dotted paint converses. I couldn't help but look at her with pity. She told me she doesn't have money and I just realized she has no luggage with her. And a closer look at her clothes you can notice the dirty smudges here and there and her hair has grim and flakes, I didn't notice at first because of her dark brown hair.

"Do you know anybody here, Reyna?" I see her raise her head. Hesitantly she shakes her head, no. I ask her, "If you want I have a place for you to stay at. It's my house you know. And I know I'm a stranger but I'm not cruel and if you don't have a place to stay who _knows_ what will happen." The way I said knows, implied that something bad always happens to GIRLS in the STREETS.

Reyna's POV

I look at this girl with all the joy just radiating off my face like the sun. "YES,YES,YES YES, AND YES! Did I mention YES!? "YES, you did Reyna," says Rachel imitating me by yelling the yes's too. "OH THANK THE GODS," I yell straight up to the sky as if the roman gods are there, because I am a roman from my mom's side, Puerto Rican from my dad's side. I jump her with a hug showing my gratitude, which surprised me more than it surprised her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0OO0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

We made it her loft. I'm going to say the things on my mind right now. I did not seriously know that Rachel was loaded, I mean AT ALL! I realized she was loaded when she packed up all her paintings and we headed outside to her car, I thought, but was really a limo. Then we head to the upper east side of New York, New York. We got to her loft, which I was glad wasn't a mansion. I don't like attention, so I was happy it was just a loft. The loft was pretty big but I wasn't 'bout to complain. I looked and saw a great view of New York's skyline. I saw modern classy furniture and a big plain brown long couch facing the big three windows catching the view. An 82in plasma screen TV, paintings all around the walls that have no windows, all I'm sure she painted.

The kitchen far back was a modern day fashioned style. Marble counter-tops and polished wood cabinets and the fridge was steel black with a lot of space for food. The pantry was loaded to with all kinds of food.(Not including refrigerated food.) "Do you like the place," Rachel questions me.

"Of course I do Ms. Dare" I say in my best British accent and formality. "That's Ms. Queen Rachel Elizabeth Dare to you." Rachel says with her British accent and best formality too. I laugh for what feels like the first time in years, and Rachel joins me.

Then she says, "We gotta go to the mall, so you'll have a new wardrobe and you gotta shower first," Rachel tells me. "Are you up for the challenge?" Rachel proposed in her medieval tone of voice.

Rachel told me before I got in the shower that she'd wash my clothes for me.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

As we walked into the food court the aroma of cinnamon buns distracted me from everything and everyone else I then heard the unmistakable growling of my stomach letting me know I'm hungry.

"So, I'm guessing you hungry." Rachel predicted

"You must be psychic because I'm starving,"I said in a sarcastic tone. **(A/N: Do you get it?****)**

Rachel took out some cash and paid for me as I scarfed down on the cinnamon bun.

"Thank you," I choked out while still chewing on my food.

After eating those delicious cinnamon buns, we went to the stores and stared buying all sorts of clothes that Rachel and I liked or loved or agreed on. We got all sorts of clothes at Pretty In Pink, Dark Queen, Diana's Boutique, Formal Dresses, Artsy piece, and Causal Friday. So, basically we bought me all sorts of clothes from formal dresses to gothic clothes to clothes that looked painted on to girly clothes.

**(A/N: The stores are made up, so do not go looking for them, at this imaginary mall)**

We were done by five-ish. And we were bored, my hair (in the same style as before) was swinging back and forth, back and forth just for Rachel's and my amusement. Then finally the limo came and the driver got out and helped us with our bags and opened the door. "Thank You, Mr. Peter" Rachel said with much kindness_. I swear I'm glad to have her as a … a… a dare I say it… friend_, I smile to that thought. _She is not a stuck up spoiled rich kid. She is a bit odd though but who isn't right, I'm always hiding my emotions. I can't wait till school. _As I get in the car I see people pointing and staring at us_, I guess they never seen a rich kid?_ "Rachel you ever been to this mall before?"

"Actually, yes I have," said Rachel. "Then why are they pointing at you and staring?" I ask with an idea of why. "Oh, they aren't staring at me Reyna, there staring at _you._" And with that I close the car door.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

It was a quiet ride back but quieter when I put the close in my new room, the one that Rachel now appointed me. When it was time to eat we got to the kitchen, two Chef Boyardee plastic microwaveable cups served on the table. Rachel and I both had the same idea and went to the living room. We closed all the dark jade green curtains, and turned the TV on and sat down. We watched something called Adventure Time.

**(A/N: Hey she had to take care of her depressed father she had no time for TV) **

When the show it commercials I asked her about earlier, "why where they staring at me."

"They don't know you and your new and hanging out with me, why wouldn't they stare."

"Good point, Rachel"

Later that night we both went to our rooms and tried to go to sleep. Tried. I couldn't because I was excited for tomorrow morning, Monday. _What I'm not excited about is everyone knows each other so definitely people will make me a big deal. It is the mild of year. _I look closer at my room and see it is brown interior. There is no TV in my room just dressers. A big bed with brown all over and green and blue spots on it, I settled in bed with my new PJ's on, these dark purple shorts with a dark purple long-sleeve shirt.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

As I woke up light glittered through the window I sat up in my bed

"REYNA TIME FOR SCHOOL" Rachel hollers from the kitchen.

"Nooo, I don't want to," I whined loudly, "I'm not even registered!"

"Uh yeah, you are courtesy to me." Rachel shrieks

"Uh, why Rachel why," I exclaimed while I rummage through the new clothes and shoes and jewelry. (Which I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna wear much.)

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

As I get to school with my hair in a side fish-tail braid reaching to my hip, today I'm wearing a dark purple polo shirt with a bright white undershirt, with dark blue skinny jeans, and some dark purple flats with a flower on the toes. People stare as Rachel escorts me around Goode High. I feel so, so, so, what's the word, oh yeah self-conscious with people looking at us, I mean me. I finally make it to the office calmly. "Hi my I have my schedule," I nervously ask the receptionist.

"Oh, you must be Ms. –"

"Reyna, just call me Reyna, please." I tell her with much pleading in my voice.

"Oh, yes of course _Reyna,_" the brunette receptionist says.

My and Rachel hightail it out of there quick. I look at my schedule and question, "Who is Mr. Cook?" "Oh he is an old geezer, worst teacher you can have, do you have him for homeroom?" I nod my head. "Can I see your schedule, Reyna?" Rachel takes my schedule anyway and takes a look and says with happiness, "We have Greek together with Mr. Brunner, during fourth!" "Dampnes eam, I wanted Latin, not that Greek is bad but I prefer Latin."

**(A/N: Dampnes eam- damn it)**

Rachel looks at me and says, "We do have Latin at sixth." "YESSS,'' I mutter/yell. Then we turn a corner to my locker 329, I bump into someone. I hear a voice say to Rachel, Hey Rach, heard you know the new girl, how? "Hey she's standing right here, show some respect, will ya."


	3. Not Nice To Meet You

Chapter 3

Not Nice To Meet You

By: powerofthefreedom

**(A/N: Hey people its Alexa here-still same person, powerofthefreedom- and I just like to say two day was my first day back from school and it was awesome, I thought it was going to be a living nightmare. So glad I was wrong. I also found out my reading teacher quiet on the last day for winter break so to say today was crazy was an understatement; with my homeroom teacher switching homerooms too. Just be glad I finished all my homework at school- yes sadly it's true, they gave us HW on the first day back- and that I have written the story after school.)**

_Last chapter's ending _

_Rachel looks at me and says, "We do have Latin at sixth." "YESSS,'' I mutter/yell. Then we turn a corner to my locker 329, I bump into someone. I hear a voice say to Rachel, "Hey Rach, heard you know the new girl, how? " "Hey she's standing right here, show some respect, will ya." _

**Now back to the story**

"Hey she's standing right here, show some respect, will ya," Rachel exclaims.

"Sorry, Rachel I didn't mean disrespect, me and the gang just heard rumors from the Drew and her 'sisters',"

I was listening intently and wondered by what she meant by that remark and as this strange girl continued I realized she doesn't know who I am nor does she realize that I'm with Rachel,

"But not me of course I am not like her, nor will I ever will be. And anyway we were just sitting around and Drew comes and says some snarky comments about us, Leo being the idiot he is starts to hit on her, which was funny because he touched her shoulder and Drew screamed 'BLOODY MURDER!' because Leo touched her and then she walks away but we accidentally hear her say something about a new girl and you and she will get revenge or some shit like that."

I see this girl with her golden light brown hair; it was kind of choppy layers with small braids in her hair reaching a bit past her shoulder, bangs covering the left side of her face. Her hair was still looked healthy and shiny. She has creamy tan skin that looked Native American. She wore this beautiful white silky transparent shirt with gold lacing the edges of her shirt, with an off the shoulder sleeve one her right, and to her left the shirt went under her pit. She had a gold color looking undershirt on under her shirt.

**(A/N: I don't really know what the real name of the shirt is but as long as you get the design of the shirt it doesn't matter, either)**

She wore these dark, dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs, which showed off her but, the jeans had no pockets. Her shoes were the color of gold matching the gold lace on her shirt. They were gladiator sandals, which showed her clear buffed painted toenails and toes, they wrapped around her ankles, which is where the edge of the pants meet. I noticed how curvy and beautiful this girl is, like Rachel, when I saw her she wore baggy clothes but now she , wears fitting clothes. They show off her shape, too.

Rachel is wearing a plain cotton V- neck green emerald sweeter-shirt that matched her eyes. She had on azure bluish, blackish jeans that only went a bit baggy at her mid-calf and stopped like two in. at the heel. She wore this black kind of leather looking heel's, with a strap covering the begging of her toes only letting her red painted nails(both hands and feet painted red) peek out. Her frame was like skinny not curvy, but not muscular, like piper's almost athletic build. Almost.

"Hey Piper control your ADHD and can't you see I'm with Reyna, the new girl right now?" Rachel points past her; says to the girl, who must be piper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to- I'm piper and you are …" she let that sentence trail off as I stare at the girl. Had not Rachel just said my name, Reyna.

"Hello, I'm Reyna," I say to Piper thinking she's not very bright but Rachel did say she had ADHD and I had that, too with Dyslexia.

I heard a bell ringing and concluded that we are supposed to go to homeroom, now. To be honest I didn't really want to go because of what Rachel told me about Mr. Cook. I mean what kind of name is Mr. Cook anyway, he seem like a cooking or Home EC teacher. I tried to find the room number 29, because when the bell rang Rachel left with Piper scurrying off to class in different directions. Six minutes after the bell rang I, finally found the class.

I open the door and I pray to the gods that the class won't pay me any attention. As always the gods always answer my prayers. (Detect the sarcasm)

The whole class turns towards my direction; I looking down and hoping they ignore me but with my streak of bad luck the teacher looks towards my direction. "Late on your first day of school I suppose you are our new student, Ms. -"

"- just Reyna" I snap before he can expose my last name. I find myself heading to the back of the room where I see the Piper the girl I had an encounter with this morning. I slip into the seat next to her.

"I hope this seat wasn't taken," I say uncertain and ready to leave if needed. Piper gives me a reassuring smile.

"Nope," she states popping the p, while giving me a friendly smile soon the teacher passes out a load of paper work on a book the class was already half way through "children please finish the work sheets this will be a huge part of your grade," he finishes with a smirk while giving me a dirty look.

"B-but " I stutter out the word " I haven't been here all year and-"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me" he's says cutting me off.

_DING DING DING_ the bell's loud ringing advised _everyone_ that it was time to get out of that class more like a hell hole I thought to myself angrily. Well I'm not sure what this teacher was thinking but I won't let it get to me.

"Whoa you okay there you look angry enough to murder someone" piper jokes she must have seen my expression because then she apologies.

"It's okay," I say forgiving her even though I wasn't angry in the first place.

My classes go by in a blur and next thing I know I find my way to piper in the halls; I may have lost Rachel.

"Come on our next class is lunch." Piper declares in a cheerful tone as it was her favorite class of the day.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

I get into line to get my lunch, I was starving. The smell enchants me with the sweet pizza scent. The cafeteria was a big round room with a looking tunnel entrance at the back for the food and the workers, and a door at the side of the stage area 5in high, to the left side of the big round room. It has hidden room. The cafeteria was at least 24X45. (Really big, think harry potter's cafeteria.)

A bunch of long tables facing each other and other round tables, some square tables, for people to sit on, chairs obviously attached to the tables. Piper leads me to a table where I recognized a redhead; we make our way to the round maroon picnic table. I walk up to see a weird group.

A girl with blond princess looking, silk curly hair, California tan, the perfect athletic build, with grey intense, interesting eyes. She wore these dark short jeans and grey converse, with a long sleeve grey V-neck, her hair flowing down to her back, mid-waist.

A guy with sea-green eyes, the first thing I noticed about him, messy raven black hair, slightly tan skin, a great build like the blonde, and he was tall like 6'2. He wore a black plain shirt and some old worn jeans, with some black vans, a sea-green hoodie over his shirt. The look was so simple but he was attractive.

A girl with chocolate creamy skin, and dark brown hair with chocolate soft kind brown eyes, she wore a brown top with a neck line of a deep v, with a white undershirt. Some long skinny jeans fitting her curves perfectly like with the blonde. Her flats were plain black but with different gems and rubies on them with different colors gleaming under the cafeteria lights. She looked exotic.

Next to her was a tall looking boy that was buff but soft looking at the same time he looked Chinese and reminded her of a panda, for baby face, he was wearing a blue t- shirt with long khaki pants and white vans he hair was a short buzz that reminded her of solders haircut. He looked cute.

Then I saw HIM! What was he doing here? Here I am trying to start a new life and he comes and brings back the past. His blond hair was swept above his electrifying blue eyes he had on a loose purple t-shirt with gray jeans and black high top converse his eyes went uneasy when they met mine he seemed nervous and look like he might faint from shock. Like he could not believe, it was me.

"Babe, you okay?" Piper asks Jason …

**(A/N: HelloMYnameISawesome , Helped a lot in this chapter and me as well. I say this is a really good story. Review my peeps Review! And what do you guys think about Reyna finding her lost best friend, Jason Grace. Follow, Favorite and REIVIEW. I can't wait for the next chapter what about you!)**


	4. How Could You

Chapter 4

How Could You

By: powerofthefreedom

(**A/N: Hey dear readers, followers, people who favorite, and reviewers - Better be all 'yaw - I have updated for your pleasure - not like that, you nasty – and I would like some Reviews. I all so have a shout out to … Luna082 for being the first reviewer and if you're a percabeth fan check out her story and I got a new follower, Percabeth fan forever, You have to check out their stories, their so Funny and Romantic all about Leyna. Also, I will do more shout outs. I want to acknowledge the comment that said, 'oh snap,' because I love that comment. ****)**

**Last time on New Begging's **

_Then I saw HIM! What was he doing here? Here I am trying to start a new life and he comes and brings back the past. His blond hair was swept above his electrifying blue eyes he had on a loose purple t-shirt with gray jeans and black high top converse his eyes went uneasy when they met mine he seemed nervous and look like he might faint from shock. Like he could not believe, it was me. _

"_Babe, you okay?" Piper asks Jason …_

**Now back to the story**

**Reyna's POV**

"Babe, you okay?" Piper asks Jason with worry on her face. _She clearly knows Jason well if she read his face_. _WAIT A MINUTUE, HOLD UP, NO; PIPER DID NOT JUST SAY_ '_**BABE**__'! He moved on, I mean we ar - were friends but I may have felt something about him a- and I-I just t-thought he might feel the same way too. __ How could he I waited and waited for him and here he is, he never bothered to contact me or his old friends, THAT IMPECCABLE IDIOT!_ As I kept thinking about it I got upset. I am so angry and sad, How could he?

Then I remember the situation I'm in right now. My face hardens as I stare at the group. I don't know what to think of piper, she seems really nice and sweet but she's, I'm assuming, with HIM now, and I will not show them my hurt.

"Umm, Uh yeah pipes, I- I'm okay." He finally managed nervously.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost, Jason," Hazel asks him curiously, like them never seen him nervous or shocked. Piper cuts in to introduce me, "Hey I came to introduce someone guys meet, Reyna. She is Rachel's Friend I met this morning."

I got a chorus of "Hi's" from all four and a "Reyna I thought I lost you, sorry I didn't help you find your class," not really hard to find out who said that.

Jason stayed quiet for this little intro and then piper started telling me their names.

Piper pointed to the grey-eyed blonde, "That there is Annabeth Chase, really smart girl, she knows a lot." Annabeth blushed at the comment when the boy next to her said with pride, "That's my Wise Girl."

Piper pointed to the boy next to Annabeth with sea green-eyes, and a nice build-up, "That is Percy Jackson, Really great swimmer."

"Percy's the best simmer at Goode High," said Annabeth smiling looking at Percy, even though I'm sure it was directed at me. Percy looked at Annabeth with admiration and she, with pride.

Piper then lowered her voice and continued, "They totally dig each other but don't know it yet, it's the cutest thing ever."

I stare at Piper like-wow- you -are-girly, and raise my eyebrow while gazing at her. She then innocently smiles like forget about it.

"This girl here" piper says smiling and looks at the girl with chocolate creamy skin and dark brown hair and the beautiful jewel on her shoes, "is Hazel Lasquevez, sweetest girl you'll ever meet, really."

**(A/N: I forgot to spell Hazel's last name so I winged it, if you know pm her correct last name.)**

**azel's Hazel's **

Hazel smiles sincerely, "Thanks for the compliment, Piper."

Piper after saying you're welcome continued on.

"The boy next to Hazel would be, Frank Zang tough guy, he is a wrestling champ, but he is actually nice." Piper says with a surprising attitude.

Frank hearing this says, "Yeah, Piper here thought I would be a dickhead but I proved her wrong," and he quietly mumbled to himself so piper wouldn't hear, "not sure how I should feel about that?"

"Hey, Piper Let Reyna sit down, she must be tired from the not finished introductions," said a familiar red head with emerald green-eyes.

"Oh My Gods," said pipe- _Wait did she just say 'Oh My Gods' that is my thing, well nobody use it, but m_-"I'm sorry Reyna her sit down," Piper interrupts my thoughts. She appoints me to sit in front of Jason with Hazel and Frank at my left side of the table and Percy and Annabeth at my right. I set my spaghetti and mash potatoes down with my chocolate milk and carrots down.

"And this here is my boyfriend, Jason Grace." Piper said it with so much happiness and love, like it was the most important thing in her life.

"Hi," I wave around the table because I didn't want to say any fucking name, especially HIS!

Hey where is Valdez," piper asks the group but directs the last question at me, "the joker of this group."

I really didn't care who this Valdez kid is because I don't really know him, but I'll tell you something, I DON'T really like joker.

"Oh He has Soccer Practice," Jason answered.

**(A/N: I know the stereotypes about Mexicans and their Football, Err, I mean soccer- cuz in Mexico football is soccer-trust me my whole family is into it but- right I forgot to mention my race- and I love football too-soccer- and it's fun and I couldn't think of what sport Leo should play, and it was right there so, yeah.)**

Then I started to eat quickly to leave and maybe explore the school better, and to get away from HIM," I feel if I say his name I might break so no I say HIM like he's vermin.

I never looked up when we were sitting but I listened to the group's conversation. They were drifting from topic to topic but when they asked a question I kept them vague. 'What's your favorite color?' I answered 'dark colors'. 'What's your Favorite music?' and I would say 'my favorite music'. Yeah, I wasn't so open to talking right now.

"So, Rey, What's your favorite sport," Jason questions me finally, everybody asked me the other times, like he doesn't already know.

I look up finally sharply and anger evident in my eyes, I kept it down the whole time… again, "Only Friends call me Rey, and you _Jace_ are not a friend." I tried to say his nickname like he used mine, Rey, calmly but it came out angry just like my mood. I get up fast from the now quiet table and head to the trash cans to throw away my food. I guess I sent the message to be left alone good because no one came after me.

I head to the field stomping; I wondered what they would say to Jason and what Jason would say back to them.

I sit down at the bleachers were I can see this team practicing for something; the uniforms clued me in that it's soccer.

I sit down where there is this duffel bag to my right that is probably supposed to be in the locker room.

I didn't care I just wanted to clear my head so I got up from my spot and started running around the track course, the soccer team practices where the football field is and the track field surrounds that.

I ignored the wolf whistles from some of the soccer players on the bench who did notice me, as I start a jog runway**. (A/N: I think that's what I think it's called.)**

I got faster and started running faster still. I ran around and around the field about six times at a fast pace and didn't stop till the eleventh lap. I put my hands on my knees; not caring about the sweat I worked out, it is third hour.

Then I notice a whistle that doesn't sound like from a mouth, I turn and see what I think is the soccer coach.

_Oh Pluto save me now, _I prayed for a second then run to the middle of the field feeling a little tired.

I get to the coach and notice the soccer team was all looking at me with astonishment and amusement to either my running abilities or why a girl was being called up to a soccer field by their coach.

"Do you know how many laps you just ran, Girl!?" the tan muscular coach in a green track suit said/yelled.

"Eleven laps … _sir_?" I state and question the sir part but my voice full of confidence.

"No kidding, I want you to start track on Thursday which I am also the coach of." The coach orders, not asks, but orders me. I could care less but I love track also boxing but that's not important right now.

I smile brightly and think, _my first day of school might not be so bad._

"I would love to coach…"

"Coach Hedge, now go it's almost time for fourth hour YOU TO TEAM, HIT THE SHOWERS!"

I go to run and sit where I was sitting earlier at the bleachers when I see a really cute, some might say sexy, Mexican, medium height, tan, Curly brown hair falling into his chocolate eyes and he was muscular and lean and he was DAMN FINE, _okay Reyna calm your freaking hormones down he's just a guy, _I try to reason.

He comes in his green and yellow striped soccer shirt and loose basketball shorts, not sagging that probably means they have no ass what-so-ever. This guy has an ASS, _CALM YOUR ASS DOWN REYNA DAMN,_I thought.

He then approaches me and … he grabs his duffel bag, oh no big deal I mean it wasn't like he was gonna ask me to marry him or something we don't even know each other. So then I try to remember what Jason did and boom my hormones are now sad, could that happen?

"Umm, are you okay, new girl?"

"Hehehehe" I laugh/crock out, "it's nothing," I manage again.

"Yeah, because tearing eyes totally means that you're okay." He says sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I don't like seeing really pretty girls crying," this guy says.

"Does it look like I'm crying because I don't feel the tears, do you see any tears?" I ask with as much bitchiness as I could muster.

"NO," he says then he takes a deep breath and starts again, "Can we just start again, okay Hi my name is Leo Valdez, What is your name?"

I look at him with utter shock how he could just act like nothing has happened, he probably has a carefree attitude.

I take a deep breath and let everything during lunch go like Leo did just a moment ago and say, "My name is Reyna."

**(A/N: Hey people, hope you like this chapter I worked really hard and really late. REVIEW, you bastards, jk I'm just want reviews **** Don't disappoint me my dear fans and in the next chapter helloMYnameISawesome will help me out in the next chapter, because she didn't today but she will the next time. Bye my awesome-cool-beautiful-dear –followers. )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maybe It Won't Be So Bad

By: powerofthefreedom

**(A/N: I will put more languages in the story later on too and I hope you like the chapter my fans I wrote the best I could I'm just running out of inspiration. oh and Reyna's schedule is wacky so I decided not to write it down.)**

_"NO," he says then he takes a deep breath and starts again, "Can we just start again; okay Hi my name is Leo Valdez, What is your name?"_

_I look at him with utter shock how he could just act like nothing has happened; he probably has a carefree attitude._

_I take a deep breath and let everything during lunch go like Leo did just a moment ago and say, "My name is Reyna."_

**Now back to the story…**

I take a deep breath and let everything during lunch go like Leo did just a moment ago and say, "My name is Reyna."

"Oh, I didn't know the school aloud _reinas _here_," _as Leo said_ reinas _he bowed down in front of me, "_es a mi favor para estar en la presencia de usted, mi reina._"

**(A/N: **_**Riena**_**- queen**_**, Es a mi favor para estar en la presencia de usted, mi riena**_**- it is in my favor to be in the presence of you my queen)**

I looked at him with a smile as he stood upright and said, "Me una riena, por favor."

**(A/N: Me una reina, por favor- me a queen, please)**

He looked happy after I spoke in spanish, like I was the first person he met to speak that.

After I said that we both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Limpie tu lagrimas mi reina para que tu subditos saben que tu eres fuerte," Leo shared with me. I FEEL happy that I met Leo he is so sweet, I'm also thankful for my hormones calming down, I mean a total hot Mexican just comes up to you and he is sweet.

**(A/N: limpie tu lagrimas mi riena para que tu subditos saben que tu eres fuerte- wipe your tears my queen to make your subjects know that you are strong.)**

I smiled and said thank you in Spanish, "Gracias."

**(A/N: I'm really hoping you got that, thank you – gracias)**

Leo asked me, "For what, _mi reina_?"

"For talking to me in my trouble," I honestly say which surprised both of us.

Then I was about to ask him more about himself as he was about to ask me a question too, but the bell rang. Our mouths closed as fast as they opened (it was quick).

"I guess … I'll see you later," I said hoping this won't be my last encounter with the soccer player.

"The day just began, it is only third hour, I hope to see more of you Reyna," Leo states and I get a little happy when he says hope. I realize this is the first time he actually said my name and not 'my queen'.

"You said my name Leo not mi reina," I observe.

"Don't get used to it, mi reina," Leo warns, me smirking to him.

"What do you have next, for fourth Leo?"

"I have Greek," he states.

"Me too, now let's get going before were late," I say before I grab my stuff and haul him to the school building with him carrying his stuff.

O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O 0oO0O0O

We ran into class, late of course. Leo wouldn't hurry up, he pretended to be dead as I was pushing him in the hall and he crushed me! After the door closes behind me I see the class. Just great, guess who is in Greek class too. This is just FUCKING PEACHY (note my sarcasm). I try to ignore the rest of the stares of the group, they weren't menacing just questioningly. Jason probably hasn't told them, I am truly grateful(I don't want my past being talk about much less in my NEW FUCKING SCHOOL)

"Well, how glad of you to join us, Leo and Miss," The teacher says with much sarcasm in his voice and question.

"It's Reyna sir, I'm new and Leo here, was helping me find my class.

I helpingly inform the teacher.

I look at the teacher and realize he's in a wheelchair, with a plain light brown blanket covering his legs and he is wearing a tweed jack and under that a button up white shirt, his hair is brown and up to his ears and a beard like Santa Claus just got it cut half way. His eyes show kindness and respect, only if you show it back.

"So you're the new student, you must be Ms.-"

"REYNA," I finish for him, I'm not big on my last name.

**(A/N: I don't know what Reyna's last name should be so throughout the story ill just try to avoid it.)**

"Can we take our seats now, Mr. Brunner," Leo whines to apparently, Mr. Brunner.

The teacher sighs and lets us take our seats. I choose to sit in the far corner because the only other seat was next to Jason so HELL TO THE MOTHER FUCKING NO! As I sit I see Leo and Jason give each other a high five. _Oh No, please don't be friends No please don't be friends_, I begged, but the fates already decided, I'm too late.

I could tell they were friends by the way they greeted themselves.

"Alright class get into your groups, Reyna please come up here, and Go," as the last word slipped out of his mouth a bunch of kids went everywhere. There were two groups, the first being the whole class except seven that were in the center of the room as the other students just took up the front of the class. The seven were Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank. I got up after the stampede and walk to the right front corner of the class room seeing as I am in the right back corner of the room it was fast.

"As you can see the class is separated into two groups, the first is the ones who know nothing about Greek and the second group is you don't need to be taught on it because you know everything. I will hand you your test and when you are finished I will determine what group you will belong in okay." The teacher informed me. And with that I sat down and took the test.

It was a lot harder than I thought but I applied everything I know myths and roman and I think I did pretty good, I did look from my test sometimes (blame my ADHD) and found the seven staring at me or just Leo or Jason, sometimes both. As soon as I made eye contact I focused (more like tried) on my test.

As I walk up the aisles to Mr. Brunner to see what group I'm in get nervous what if I'm seated with _them. _I wait anxiously for Mr. Brunner to tell me what I got. "You got a 95% on your test, Reyna, very good now you may go to the group in the middle and just how do you kids say it _hangout." _

I nod my head and walk slowly to the group of the seven. I finally reach the table and pull up a chair. The whole table of the seven looks at me. Leo grins up at me but he's the only one happy to see me, the others had on questioning looks.

**(A/N: Sorry for the long update and I'm also sorry for the many cliffy that I write and will write in the future. Review my awesome- great-taste-in-witers-fans! Til next time, which will be soon!)**


End file.
